1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of carbonylation of olefinically unsaturated hydrocarbons to a mixture of esters or acids with a high ratio of iso:normal ester or acid of at least about 3:1, said process being carried out in the presence of a palladium salt complexed with an arsine or stibine ligand as catalyst. More particularly, it relates to a process of carbonylation of olefinically unsaturated hydrocarbons by reaction with carbon monoxide and a hydroxylic compound, e.g., alcohols, phenols or water, without the addition of external hydrogen or oxygen, in the presence of the above-disclosed catalyst to yield a mixture of esters or acids with a high ratio of iso:normal ester or acid. This invention also relates to a process wherein 2-10 moles of arsine or stibine ligand per mole of catalyst are utilized to stabilize said catalyst. The specific amount so utilized varies with reaction conditions.